1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing in general, and in particular to performance optimization. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for optimizing performance of software applications within a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With today's computer system, it is common to have multiple software applications concurrently executing within a single computer system, and most of them typically have hundreds of settings that can be manipulated. Quite often, any change of a setting within one software application can have either a positive or a negative effect on the performance of the entire computer system. However, most end users will probably never change or manipulate any of the settings within a software application to their advantage because of the huge number of settings that can be manipulated and the time required for testing each setting in order to find out whether or not a change would provide a gain in the total performance to the entire computer system.
It is recognized that there are many prior art performance monitors currently existed in computer systems. By employing various performance monitoring techniques, most prior art performance monitors can be instrumental in enhancing the performance of a computer system. The term “performance monitoring” refers to the process of monitoring the performance of various system components within a computer system during normal operating conditions.
Performance monitoring is a key factor in the operation and maintenance of many of today's complex computer systems. Extensive research has been directed to improving existing performance monitoring techniques for generating efficient organization of program code. The present disclosure provides an improved method for optimizing performance of software applications within a computer system.